1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to commode chairs and more particularly pertains to a new commode chair with enhanced user support for reducing pressure concentration points on the body of the user while providing enhanced support of the body of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of commode chairs is known in the prior art. The primary users of such commode chairs often have some type of physical disability that impairs the freedom of movement of the user. Because of their disabilities, commode chair users can find it difficult, if not impossible, to sense and react to the occurrence of points of excessive and prolonged pressure on the user's body. For example, two points where pressure may concentrate on the buttocks of the user are the areas of flesh surrounding the trochanter and ishial areas of the skeleton. The exposure to the pressure for a prolonged period can lead to a break down of the user's skin, and may produce open sores that can become infected and even lead to amputations of the legs of the user.
Commode chairs heretofore known have included various structures for reducing the supportive pressure exerted on the buttocks of the user. Commode chairs having cushions with enhanced padding, and even inflatable cushions have been devised for reducing the likelihood of problems caused by excess concentrations of pressure on the skin of the user. One concern with cushions that exert less pressure on vulnerable points of the user's body is that these softer cushions tend to provide less firmness for the user, and thus the user tends to feel less stable in the chair. The reduced stability can be of a significant concern to users who do not have full control of their bodies, since these users are less able to react to situations such as, for example, leaning too far in a lateral direction with respect to the commode, or even in a rearward direction toward the rear of the commode. The lessened stability problem appears to be the greatest for the inflatable cushions, since the air within the cushion tends to not provide any significant resistance to these lateral or rearward movements. The air cushions may be provide even less stability when the interior air pressure of the cushion is reduced in order to provide a softer cushion, as compared to higher interior air pressure cushions.
The commode chair with enhanced user support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing pressure concentration points on the body of the user while providing enhanced support of the body of the user.